Tori's Death
by CReepZ
Summary: After Tori's Death, her spirit started to haunt Hollywood Arts and gang goes and try to investigate the scene
1. The Death




	2. The Announcement

**The Death:**

**It was a long night at Hollywood Arts everyone, a party was just over and everyone was leaving **

**Tori had just forgotten something **

**A murderer came into Hollywood Arts **

**Tori heard a sound **

**Tori: Who's there **

**A sound came again**

**Tori: Who's making that noise**

**Murderer: You shouldn't be out here kid**

**Tori: I go to this school**

**Murderer: Trying to be smart**

**Tori: I better go**

**The murderer came behind her and Tori tried to scream **

**Murderer: Shut it**

**Tori bit his hand**

**Murderer: Ow **

**Tori started to run**

**Murderer: You little bitch come here**

**Everyone was walking home but the murderer caught Tori**

**Murderer: Gotcha **

**Tori: No no no**

**The murderer stabbed her multiple times to the chest and stomach**

**Her friends heard her scream**

**Andre: What was that sound**

**Beck: It sounded like a scream **

**Andre: We should check it out lets go**

**Jade: Oh my god **

**Andre: What is it **

**Cat started to scream then faint**

**Beck: Tori...**

**Robbie: Aren't we going to take her to the hospital**

**Andre: Lets go quick **


	3. The Spirit

**The Death:**

**It was a long night at Hollywood Arts everyone, a party was just over and everyone was leaving **

**Tori had just forgotten something **

**A murderer came into Hollywood Arts **

**Tori heard a sound **

**Tori: Who's there **

**A sound came again**

**Tori: Who's making that noise**

**Murderer: You shouldn't be out here kid**

**Tori: I go to this school**

**Murderer: Trying to be smart**

**Tori: I better go**

**The murderer came behind her and Tori tried to scream **

**Murderer: Shut it**

**Tori bit his hand**

**Murderer: Ow **

**Tori started to run**

**Murderer: You little bitch come here**

**Everyone was walking home but the murderer caught Tori**

**Murderer: Gotcha **

**Tori: No no no**

**The murderer stabbed her multiple times to the chest and stomach**

**Her friends heard her scream**

**Andre: What was that sound**

**Beck: It sounded like a scream **

**Andre: We should check it out lets go**

**Jade: Oh my god **

**Andre: What is it **

**Cat started to scream then faint**

**Beck: Tori...**

**Robbie: Aren't we going to take her to the hospital**

**Andre: Lets go quick**

* * *

**The Announcement:**

**They went to the hospital as quickly as possible**

**Andre: Doctor our friend is dying can you help her **

**Doctor: In a few minutes **

**Beck: She might die in a few minutes**

**Doctor: Alright come on then **

**The doctors were trying to help Tori but nothing was working**

**Her parents came and saw Tori there dying**

**Mom: Is she going to be alright **

**Doctor: Her wounds are really bad and they can't be fixed **

**Dad: What **

**Trina came and started to get scared **

**Trina: What if Tori dies, what if she can't be healed **

**Jade: Don't worry your sister will be fine but if she's I'll feel sorry for you**

**Robbie: Cat wake up, wake up**

**Cat: What, where's Tori**

**Andre: She's in the room **

**The doctor came out the room with a sad face **

**Doctor: The stab wounds were in to deep**

**Mom: What no **

**Doctor: She didn't make it**

**The gang put there head down while Tori's family started to cry**


	4. The Visions

**The Death:**

**It was a long night at Hollywood Arts everyone, a party was just over and everyone was leaving **

**Tori had just forgotten something **

**A murderer came into Hollywood Arts **

**Tori heard a sound **

**Tori: Who's there **

**A sound came again**

**Tori: Who's making that noise**

**Murderer: You shouldn't be out here kid**

**Tori: I go to this school**

**Murderer: Trying to be smart**

**Tori: I better go**

**The murderer came behind her and Tori tried to scream **

**Murderer: Shut it**

**Tori bit his hand**

**Murderer: Ow **

**Tori started to run**

**Murderer: You little bitch come here**

**Everyone was walking home but the murderer caught Tori**

**Murderer: Gotcha **

**Tori: No no no**

**The murderer stabbed her multiple times to the chest and stomach**

**Her friends heard her scream**

**Andre: What was that sound**

**Beck: It sounded like a scream **

**Andre: We should check it out lets go**

**Jade: Oh my god **

**Andre: What is it **

**Cat started to scream then faint**

**Beck: Tori...**

**Robbie: Aren't we going to take her to the hospital**

**Andre: Lets go quick**

* * *

**The Announcement:**

**They went to the hospital as quickly as possible**

**Andre: Doctor our friend is dying can you help her **

**Doctor: In a few minutes **

**Beck: She might die in a few minutes**

**Doctor: Alright come on then **

**The doctors were trying to help Tori but nothing was working**

**Her parents came and saw Tori there dying**

**Mom: Is she going to be alright **

**Doctor: Her wounds are really bad and they can't be fixed **

**Dad: What **

**Trina came and started to get scared **

**Trina: What if Tori dies, what if she can't be healed **

**Jade: Don't worry your sister will be fine but if she's I'll feel sorry for you**

**Robbie: Cat wake up, wake up**

**Cat: What, where's Tori**

**Andre: She's in the room **

**The doctor came out the room with a sad face **

**Doctor: The stab wounds were in to deep**

**Mom: What no **

**Doctor: She didn't make it**

**The gang put there head down while Tori's family started to cry**

* * *

**The Spirit:**

**Tori became a spirit but hasn't noticed, she came out of the hospital room and saw her family and friends crying **

**She was talking but they couldn't hear her **

**Tori: Guys what's wrong **

**The gang couldn't hear her **

**Tori: Guys why aren't you listening to me **

**Tori then heard Jade talking**

**Jade: Well at least she will stop hitting on Beck**

**Trina: This isn't the time to joke, Tori's dead and we didn't do anything for her**

**Tori: What I'm dead **

**Beck: Jade stop **

**Tori went floating away **

**But she went to attack her murderer**

**Tori: Why is this happening to me **

**Tori: Its that stupid murderer **

**She saw her murderer trying to mug someone **

**Tori used her secret ghost powers to kill him **

**Tori: That's what you get for killing me **

**Tori: Wow I have powers **

**Tori decided to stay at the place where she got killed, Hollywood Arts **


End file.
